


Blister and bleed

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Despair, Dissociation, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Tag to 12x01. Sam doesn't care.





	Blister and bleed

The longer Sam sits there and the longer they beat him (cut him, burn him), the less he can bring himself to care. Last time somebody tied him up in a barn and tortured him, he broke out and stole a car and brought his demon brother back home. That was with a dislocated shoulder that hurt just as bad as this wound in his leg. This time… the difference this time is that there’s no one to go back to, to go on for. There’s no reason for Sam to be anywhere other than here, watching dispassionate as the body he’s never much cared for blisters and bleeds.


End file.
